Amelia River
by TARDIS SEEKING VIOLINIST
Summary: Amelia River is an orphan, who has a peculiar talent, to read peoples' hearts. As the universe is thrown into chaos, only Amelia can save it, with help from people who tell Amelia of her and her parents past. As she puts two and two together, she finally discovers who she really is and is destined to become.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Orphan That Was

"My goodness," said my caretaker to the lady who had brought me to Ms. Fields house, "why I never saw such a beautiful lass in all my days, awe she is such a wee little thing." Ms. Fields adopted me from the Selfridge Care Center for Children, when I was about nine years old. At that time, I never knew my parents, and was raised as a good little Christian girl, who never did naughty deeds. To the disappointment of the people who tried to "help" me during my childhood there, I was never up to their standards of godliness. Numerous parents tried to adopt me, but after meeting me, would burst into tears the moment I told them what was on their mind. Ms. Fields was my last hope, for children older than 10, they were doomed to never be adopted. Ms. Fields enrolled me in the local primary school across the street from her house. She worked there as the lunch lady in the third booth from the door. Every day, I would buy my lunch from her stand and she always gave me a free biscuit. I was a very curious child, who often got reprimanded by numerous teachers throughout the years for being distant and very distracted. I can say in my defense however that I was very imaginative, inventing stories of pirates fighting sirens, men who lived on clouds, and other such fantastical stories. I also had the strange habit of hurting people's feelings, including adults, by saying what was on their hearts.

One morning, Jessie Williams and his brother Simon started making fun of me because of the way I used to zone-out a lot in class. I decided to show them who was the boss by making fun of them. They ran off crying to my teacher, who soon sent me to the headmaster's office to have "a talk." I had never been to his office before, and had no idea what he looked like. As I reached the headmaster's office, I heard hushed yelling from within the room. My curiosity got the better of me as I put my ear against the door. The headmaster was talking to Ms. Fields about me. I wondered why he would even mention me. Ms. Fields said "She is still too young to know, Mr. Smith, as you very well know." Ms. Fields continued "and she could come into great peril if she was told now." The headmaster was in the middle of saying, "Amelia River's not what she-", when suddenly the door swung open, catching me off guard as I received the heavy blow. For a few seconds I was unconscious until someone threw cold water on my face. It was the headmaster. His appearance startled me. He had an enormous broad chin, wild elastic-like brown hair, and peculiar hazel eyes, eyes that felt playful and innocent. His manner was that of a 10-year old child exploring in a forest full of creepy-crawlies and various other creatures. I was carried into the headmaster's office, which was sparsely furnished with two chairs, a bookshelf behind his desk full of strange objects, and an antiquated wooden desk. The headmaster set me down like a doll in his chair behind his desk as he sat in the chair normally intended for visitors. He took one look at me and I knew that something wonderful or miraculous was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Stolen

"Take a hobnob… hobnobs are really good for the digestion… unless you eat too much… and then you'll become a bloated beluga whale with ears…never do that Amelia…I had an aunt once who would eat 20 packages of hobnobs everyday…she was so fat that when she died, her casket had to be in the shape of a large sphere and she was shot out into space… she eventually became a planet and has 20 moons…anyway, I didn't ask for you to talk about my aunt… or beluga whales…I asked for you because I needed to tell you something," the headmaster said, "something about who you really are." I asked , "Don't tell me I am wizard?" The headmaster let out a laugh "No silly," ruffling my short blonde hair, "if I told you that I would have had to find a huge fur coat and twelve-inch heels…never do that ever Amelia." I sat there perplexed at the random babble that issued from his mouth. The headmaster then asked, "Who do you live with?" I answered with Ms. Fields. He said, "Wonderful woman, Ms. Fields, makes the best cookies in the entire school."

"Are you an orphan?"

I replied "That's what Ms. Fields told me. She said my parents died in a balloon accident."

The headmaster said, "Did Ms. Fields ever tell you who they were?"

I replied hesitantly, "Well…no."

The headmaster paused and for sometime pondered in deep thought. He broke the silence by saying, "Well, you better head on back to your class now…I will talk to you after school tomorrow."

I went out of the room and hurried down the hall towards my next class, my book bag over my shoulder half-slipping to one side. I felt strange after talking with the headmaster; I felt as if I knew him before somehow, like in a distant but palpable dream. The rest of the day was horrible for me, because all my teachers reprimanded me for daydreaming all the time that day. I did not feel ashamed, but felt terribly excited about my meeting the next day.

The next day came and the headmaster did not send for me. I felt terribly downhearted. During lunch, I climbed over a wall and overheard some kids talking about the strange occurrences happening in this part of town, that women and children were disappearing, never to be seen again. They said that it was not publicized a lot in the local newspapers, in case of causing wide-spread panic among us civilians. At this moment, I fell, letting out a horrible scream. The children screamed as well and rushed towards the door to the school crying. As they fled, I let out a little giggle and returned to my class, who were proceeding to go back inside. The day passed slowly. Finally the bell rang and I rushed to the Main Office to inquire about the headmaster, when the office clerk, a short brown-haired lady was locking the door. I panted and said, "Did the headmaster come today?"

She said, "Why no dear, he has gone on a very important business trip and won't be back until next Monday."

She then asked what happened to Ms. Fields, because she did not show up today for work. I told her that she was sick and had to stay home. I knew for a fact that Ms. Fields had left for work that morning, but I did not notice her at all during lunch. I lied so I could quickly get out of this conversation.

I ran home, desperate to find Ms. Fields. I jumbled my keys at the lock and opened the door. Standing in the middle of the doorway stood a man, dressed in a black trench coat, a white shirt with jeans. On his head he wore a gray beanie. He had a peculiar twist in his hair; from his roots his hair was brown which then cascaded upwards into a blonde-ish color. His eyes were pale blue; his skin very pale. I had no time to react when suddenly he grabbed me with an overwhelming force by his arm, which knocked the breath out of me, around my abdomen. He dragged me from the door into his car which I now noticed in front of Ms. Fields house. I saw in the distance a blurry figure hurry towards us through my tears. He quickly thrust me into the backseat of his BMW and drove as fast as he could from the house. After a few seconds I heard the sounds of yelling from outside and behind the car, to my astonishment, ran the headmaster, yelling out my name. I pounded on the window screaming for my life. Then I suddenly felt a blow to the back of my head and fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – 11

It was 11 pm by which time Morgan was on her way to the night club Corsica Studios, to meet up with Pauline when she was pushed into an alleyway. Morgan began screaming, but the robber held a knife to her throat. He said, "Bleat out one more time and you'll get it."

He was dragging her towards the end of the alley, when he suddenly stopped, let go of her, and dashed off terrified. Morgan looked up to see a man, about 6'4 with an odd but cool looking blonde streak in his hair, wearing jeans, black trench coat, white t-shirt, and a gray beanie. His eyes however had a peculiar warmth to them, which made Morgan feel like putty inside. Morgan crab-walked clumsily backwards in sheer terror towards the street she was originally on. The stranger slowly walked toward her and then said, "Calm down…I won't hurt you." Morgan stopped and the stranger grabbed her hand to pull her up. He then said, "Why don't you come back to my flat and take a breather?" he said. Morgan nodded in agreement. It didn't matter. She was so tired. She didn't care as long as she got out of that alleyway. Morgan grabbed his armed and they walked down the street and took a right by the light, talking-lightheartedly as they went.

* * *

I woke to find myself in a one windowed room covered in dust and white sheets. Realizing what happened before I came here, I rushed to the window. It was bolted shut. I went for the door on the opposite side of the room. It was locked. In desperation I collapsed to the floor, sobbing. I knew I would never see Ms. Fields ever again, I would probably stuck here forever until my prince charming woke me from my sleep and carried me away. God, what an awful metaphor. Well at least I was far away from those annoying brats from my school. No more ice cubes down my back, boogers they would put in their hands when they tried touching me. Thank goodness that's over with. I soon noticed a huge rectangular box covered in a white sheet like everything else. I got up and walked towards it. I put my hand on it, and felt a sharp "bump" come from the box itself. I stumbled back, slipping on the sheets and falling backwards. I sat there motionless, staring at the box, literally frozen on the spot. I sat there until the sun was gone and replaced by the moon. When I lived with Ms. Fields, before I went to sleep, I used to unlatch my window, and let the breeze flow my room as I gazed up at the moon in all its eerie glory. I imagined myself, once again imagining the moon to be a distant world which I had long forgotten. I soon fell asleep. The next day, I woke up finding the man who abducted me casually leaning against the door frame. I tried standing, but immediately collapsed to the floor, too tired to rise. The man spoke, "Hello Amelia River, I am Gaius Fawkes. I'll be taking care of you until Ms. Fields returns from her…long vacation."

I snapped back, "Well so far you've been doing a marvelous job, locking me in a room with no food, water, or bathroom for several hours."

The man lunged at me with such a rage, that I thought he was about to strangle me. He suddenly realized what he was doing, after almost grabbing my neck and eased himself away from it.

"I didn't take you because I wanted an annoying little smart-Alec to point out the obvious for the next several years," he retorted.

At that moment, my head began to feel cold and surge with images. A little boy in an attic room staring blankly while there were horrific screams from outside his room. A rebellious teenager with over-gelled spiked black hair and black pants stooping over a body in an unlit park, then running away with blood on his hands, man in an old dilapidated room pushing a young woman up against a wall...her eyes filled with terror. I soon came back to my senses, feeling sore in my head and stomach. The man whispered, "You are the child then, the prophecy is true."

"What prophecy?" I asked gasping for air after seeing my vision. I hated when I would see into people's souls. It would hurt for about fifteen minutes.

"I cannot go into much detail right now," he said hurriedly, "I am late for an important meeting… I'll explain more when I get back; in the mean time you can get out of this room. I made up a room for you down the end of the hall. There's a bathroom inside. This room and the room next door are forbidden to you, upon pain of torture, if you dare go in."

I saw him rush out of the room, down a flight of stairs and slip out of the front door of the apartment. Even though I didn't know it yet, this was the beginning of 11 years, 11 years of waiting.


End file.
